


Another reason

by Touchless



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, POV First Person, Spoilers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1428199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Touchless/pseuds/Touchless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>А что, если у Лидии была совершенно другая причина соврать Питеру.</p><p>Данная работа является переводом работы, опубликованной на закрытом ресурсе, автора Aleks Tremi. Разрешение на перевод и размещение было получено.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another reason

For my charming ladies M .& D.

 

_Конечно, меня не пугает твое странное поведение. Даже уже не предпринимаю попыток что-то понять, они тщетны. Номер телефона сырым клочком бумаги лежит в карме. Кажется, у меня потеют ладони. Но это вовсе не означает, что я боюсь. Опасаюсь - это лишь признак здравомыслия с моей стороны. Литры крови в организме ограничены._

\- Хотя привести меня с собой было разумно, все равно я думаю, что остальное полное безумие.

\- Я пыталась найти Стайлза и привела всех в психбольницу. Это было колоссальным провалом. - _Обсудить все под дверью оборотня с идеальным слухом было прекрасным планом, Эллисон. Зато, ты уже знаешь, что я здесь. Знаешь, что я пришла не одна. Знаешь, что готова дать тебе то, что попросишь. Знаешь, что нужно мне. Ты всегда всё знаешь, как чертов экстрасенс, Питер. До тебя я никогда не задавалась вопросом – какого это жить в постоянно страхе? А потом перед глазами возникла яркая вспышка, и все погасло, будто вырубило электричество при сильной грозе. Все перестало существовать окончательно и бесповоротно. Меня постоянно преследует ощущение тебя внутри, без единого намека на неяркие проблески сознания, захлопывая первую створку моей клетки.-_ Слушай, мне просто нужно разобраться во всем этом, и он единственный, кто предлагает помощь.

\- Питер не предлагает помощь. Он предлагает тебе шанс быть использованной им для получения того, что он хочет. 

_Эллисон, моя верная заботливая подруга, считаешь себя здесь самым весомым аргументом из-за тазера у тебя за спиной? Конечно, ведь у правильной Эллисон всегда два цвета – черное и белое! И все вокруг ты пытаешься либо загнать в эти монохромные рамки, либо игнорировать. Вы со Скотом были потрясающей парой – один не видит дальше своего носа, другая не хочет видеть. Нет, боюсь расстроить тебя, дорогая, порой наши проблемы более многогранны. Я в отчаянии, так как этот чокнутый самовлюбленный маньяк с манией величия мой шанс на ответы. Но ответы, это не все, что мне сегодня нужно._

\- Прекрасно. Узнаем, что он хочет.

_Питер, великолепный выбор сцены, браво! Как будто совсем не ждал, не разрабатывал свой план,кирпичик за кирпичиком, выкладывая мою желтую дорогу к твоему порогу. Ты сухой и горький, словно полынная настойка. Ты мерзкий, бесчувственный, холодный и от того опасный. Твою черноту не разбавить моей карминовой помадой._

\- Охотница и баньши. Дамы, входите.

_Может ты и был прав, когда называл меня слишком предсказуемой. Умной, логичной, от того и легко просчитываемой. Говорил о том, что мы похожи, выбирая меня.Сейчас, смотря на тебя, пытаюсь разглядеть хотя бы что-то человеческое, как в тех голубых глазах из моего сознания, но все, что я вижу - это луну у тебя под кожей. Стена моего наивного неведения продержалась значительно дольше ожидаемого. Смотришь в ответ – делаешь выводы. Думал, что я уже достаточно отчаялась, чтобы прийти к тебе в одиночку, что мне будет стыдно за свои слабости перед друзьями? Ха! Интересно, а ты уже заметил, что сегодня игра будет по твоим правилам? Специально для тебя забрала свои волосы повыше, обнажая шею. Помнишь, как твои зубы впивались в сладко пахнущую кожу, погружались в плоть, как язык собирал вкусные алые капли, а руки удерживали слабо сопротивляющееся тело? Хочу смотреть тебе в глаза, прокручивая эти воспоминания. Надела нечто, больше похожее на удлиненную рубашку, и буду вести себя слишком нагло для обычного, слабого человека. Ухмылкой и безразличным взглядом я не собираюсь обманываться, ведь у нас одно безумие на двоих, затопляющее полностью, как ледяная мартовская вода одним движением захлестывает и уносит на дно игрушечный бумажный кораблик. Кажется, Эллисон не входила в твою гениальную манипуляцию._

\- Она уходит.

\- В прошлый раз, когда я была с тобой наедине, я чуть не истекла кровью на поле для лакросса. Она остается.

\- Ты, правда, думаешь, что я пытался убить тебя, когда укусил? Ты была моим планом Б, помнишь? Не говоря о том, что именно укус вызвал в тебе твои зарождающиеся способности. Я та искра, что разожгла твой костер, сладкая.

_Тогда, на поле, Питер, ты сломал мою жизнь. Одним укусом уничтожил все то, что могло быть у меня в будущем. Впервые ворвавшись в мою безмятежную жизнь с красным светом, который и запустил необратимый механизм разрушения. И я возненавидела этот насыщенный бордовый цвет, который стал предвестником неизбежного безумия, шелковой лентой обвивающего горло, заставляя в приступах асфиксии окончательно оторваться от реальности._

\- Ты напал на неё и чуть не убил.

_Спасибо, Эллисон, хоть кто-то здесь должен говорить вслух. С тех пор в сумке у меня перцовый баллончик, и каждую неделю я хожу на занятия по самообороне. Но потеря памяти тяготит меня. Это не просто промежуток времени, в который я бродила по лесу, зарабатывая звание главной городской сумасшедшей. Это то, что заставляет просыпаться от давящей паники внутри, стучащей по венам леденящим ужасом, и сосущей пустоты. Искать то, чему не могу дать название, но знаю, что именно оно принесёт чувство стабильности в мой разваливающийся по ночам мир. Бывают дни, когда я, возвращаясь домой, ничего не помню, но ты наверняка знаешь это, Питер, не так ли?_

\- Сила не приходит без легкой боли и борьбы.

\- Я не просила о ней.

\- Но теперь ты ее принимаешь.

_Только вот я в собственной жизни столь уверена никогда не была. Если раньше я заполняла чистые листы бумаги безмятежными рисунками под легкую музыку очередной мечты или фантазии, то теперь только мрачные узоры по краю тетради и отсутствие каких-либо мыслей насчет будущего. Все уже предопределено. Захлопнул вторую створку._

\- Как насчет того факта, что ты промыл ей мозги и использовал, чтобы вернуться к жизни?

_А все из-за того, что ты – Питер - умирать не пожелал и вынудил потерянную девочку совершить ритуал. Той ночью меня привязало раз и навсегда. И что бы я ни делала, ноги сами несли меня к моему несостоявшемуся Альфе._

\- Чтобы я мог быть здесь сегодня и помочь тебе контролировать способности. Разве не потрясающе?

\- Он безумен. Мы уходим.

_Ох, Эллисон, ты еще здесь? Кажется, будто это диалог длится на 2 секунды короче вечности. В мою душу вцепились уродливые когти зверя, не торопящегося отпускать свою добычу. Питер Хейл, новый обладатель куклы по имени Лидия Мартин. Окрашивающий границу моего мира в пронзительно голубой оттенок, совсем не дарящий надежду, иссушающий, выжигающий прекрасные глаза. Единственное оставшееся пятно света._

\- Ты хочешь правды, Лидия? Силу тебе дает не крик. Крик всего лишь позволяет заглушить шум, позволяет услышать то, что тебе нужно. Я могу помочь тебе сфокусировать свой слух.

\- Но ты хочешь что-то взамен.

_Ты ликуешь, Питер. Это я могу слышать в твоем тоне, даже не оборачиваясь. Но глупо лишать тебя удовольствия, которое ты так стремишься выжать из меня. Чуть больше смелого и напускного безразличия, перед тем как обернуться и вступить во второй раунд нашей партии._

\- Нет, я посвятил свою жизнь помощи самовлюбленным девушкам-подросткам. Конечно, я хочу что-то взамен.

_Ведь ты так и не изменился, ведь ты все-таки отравил меня собой._

\- Это когти матери Дерека?

\- Моей сестры – Талии. И перед тем как умереть она украла моё воспоминание. Такое может делать только очень сильный альфа. То воспоминание заперто внутри этих когтей.

\- Зачем твоя сестра украла твоё воспоминание?

\- Ну, если бы я помнил то воспоминание, я бы смог тебе ответить.

\- И что я должна делать?

_Моим единственным спасением стал небесно-голубой блеск уже таких знакомых глаз. Но вот спасением ли? Проклятием, более вероятно. Просто теперь в душе наряду с оглушительной болью и безумием поселилось и другое. Не верность, а чувство принадлежности. Не спокойствие, а отсутствие сомнения. Не радость, а возможность избежать беспричинного страха. Хотя все это не приносило облегчения. Теперь вся моя жизнь состоит из таких вот отсутствий ранее обыденных вещей. Стоит мне только попытаться отдалиться от тебя, как агония сумасшествия сжирает все установленные рамки и границы, заставляя проходить персональные муки Ада на земле, захлопывая третью створку._

\- Фокусируйся.

\- Я фокусируюсь.

\- Вовсе нет. Я вижу, как у тебя в голове прокручивается колесико. Твой слух настроен на такие уровни вселенной, которые остальные не слышат, но только если ты слушаешь.

\- Я стараюсь.

\- Старайся сильней!

_Я буду жить, ты был уверен. Я была твоей последней, твоей лучшей. Ты верил, что я не уступлю укусу. Я не должна. Я была твоей последней надеждой, твоим заключительным актом пребывания Альфой. Я была твоим наследием. Это то, что держит тебя рядом. Ты не должен разочароваться. Все, лишь бы не допустить второго, верно Питер?_

– У твоей тёти был такой же. Тётушка Кейт.

\- Прекратите. Вы оба!

\- И сильно он помог ей, когда я разорвал её глотку?

\- Она просто не засунула его тебе…

\- Хватит!

_И я не позволю тебе потерять единственную нить ко мне. Не умер, так будь рядом. Взаимность, это не сложно, Питер. Где-то в глубине этого безумца, восставшего из мертвых, еще жив тот самый парень, который сумел всего за пару встреч влюбить меня в себя. Заставляя блекнуть все светлые моменты моей жизни: близкие, друзья и знакомые, яркие и оставившие глубокий след в памяти воспоминания, сильные чувства, мечты. Они гасли так же быстро, как ты устранял этих людей из моей жизни. Заставляя все больше нуждаться в тебе, лишая причин для бунта внутри меня. Мне надоело играть с тобой в крестики-нолики, Питер. Если я для тебя нолик – я смогу поставить на тебе крестик._

\- Лидия? Лидия, что ты слышишь? Что там? Что они говорят? Это воспоминание? Что Талия забрала у меня? Скажи мне, что ты знаешь!

_О, тебе интересно Питер! Я хочу насладиться этими последними мгновениями, разделяющими нас. Ты не знаешь, как нелегко мне было выживать. Просыпаться в одиночестве, будучи оставленной тобой. Вероятно, ты думал, что я никуда не денусь, плененная тобой, что я не зайду так далеко. Так как же это возможно?_

\- Ты не только дядя.

_Последняя створка захлопнута за твоей спиной. У тебя такой взгляд - я знаю, что это означает. Я смогу, я смогу стать всем для тебя. Я буду той, о ком все твои мысли. Единственная, без кого ты не сможешь жить. Я та, кого ты ждал всё это время. Ты будешь стоять передо мной на коленях, умоляя о большем._

\- Я же сказала, что не знаю имени. Мальчик это или девочка, или мутировавший крошка волчонок.

\- Ты лжешь. Скажи мне, что ты знаешь. Скажи мне. Скажи!

_Да абсурдного смешно, Питер. Как же ты сейчас прав, но не в том, в чем хотел бы. Одна моя маленькая ложь, единственная, переворачивающая доску под нашей шахматной партией. Я твое жуткое творение. Так что, может в следующий раз, когда ты захочешь взять свою новую игрушку Лидию с полки, втихоря, из темноты, пока никто не видит, ты выйдешь из своего укрытия, взглянешь в моё зеркало и узришь, кто ты на самом деле._

\- Теперь мы уходим.

\- Лидия!

_Ты всегда думал, что девочки-принцессы вроде меня должны любить если не ласку, то точно не откровенную жестокость, но я покажу тебе другое. И из моих снов раз и навсегда исчезнет тот парень, который подарив цветок, взял с меня слово, что я этот цветок сохраню. Ведь иначе ему, тому самому, что смотрел на меня пронзительно голубыми глазами, будет очень больно._


End file.
